It's Hurts Doesn't It
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: NaruSaku one shot Not much to say. Sakura is trying to tell Naruto how she feels.


ACGOMN: I wanted to right this why I have no clue. NaruSaku.

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

**It Hurts Doesn't It**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

When you think of Team Seven, you think of Sakura fawning over Sasuke, Naruto fawning over Sakura, Sasuke brooding, and Kakashi reading Icha Icha. Well, years have passed and Team 7 grew apart and eventually came back together. One would think that it would have been nice to see things go back to normal. But things can not be the same always. Sasuke has avenged his family, but still has horrible nightmares. Sasuke is still on probation for the next 2 years. Naruto is still training to kill the remaining Akatsuki member, the leader. Sakura is still training under Tsunade.

Things changed in the fact that Sasuke talks to Sakura now about the nightmares. In turn Sasuke listens to Sakura and her feelings about Naruto. Yes, you read it right. Sakura has fallen in love with the person she used to despise. It was only natural that with Sasuke away and growing up in the young adult stages of life, you mature. Sakura still loves Sasuke, but as a brother and he loves her as a sister.

Today was one of those rainy days, when you wanted to stay in bed all day. Sasuke and Sakura were at Sakura's house eating lunch with Sakura's parents and sister.

"So, Sakura how come Naruto-kun didn't come over today," asked her sister.

"He's out on a mission with Jiraiya-sama for the next week," answered Sakura. After lunch Sakura's parents went back to work and her sister went upstairs.

"Sakura," said Sasuke to get her attention.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," asked Sakura.

"You are going to tell Naruto when he comes back," said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-kun," started Sakura.

"You have putting off telling him how you feel for years now," asked Sasuke, "You told me yesterday that you tell him soon."

"I'll tell him when he gets back," said Sakura with resolve. "But what if he doesn't love me anymore like that."

"Sakura you are an idiot," stated Sasuke. Sakura's eye twitched.

"SASUKE-KUN," shouted Sakura, in anger.

"Naruto loves you," said Sasuke not fazed by her shouting. "He doesn't love Hinata, or Ino, or Tenten or any other person. Naruto loves you like no other. Can't you get that through your thick skull. Naruto won't reject you, he's not me."

"Sasuke-kun, why are you helping me," asked Sakura.

"How many times do I have to say it. It's because I want to too," sighed Sasuke. This conversation is a normal once a day thing. "I'm going home now. Thanks for lunch."

"Bye Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, heading up to her room. As she passed her sister's room, she saw her sister fell asleep at her desk again doing Kami knows what. Sakura took a blanket and put it over her and Sakura went to her room. Sakura stared out her window wondering about one blonde hair loud mouth shinobi for the rest of the day.

One week has passed and the two members of Team 7 waited at the front gate for Naruto to show up with that his grin. He would then tell them about he kicked ass and continue bragging.

"Sakura, this is your chance now remember," stated Sasuke, blankly.

"I know."

"SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME I'M BACK," yelled Naruto, who appeared five feet in front of them.

"Not so loud, dobe," said Sasuke, somewhat pleasantly.

"Welcome home Naruto," said Sakura, "Are you hurt?"

"Nope," grinned Naruto. "Anyway I think I'm going to head home to catch some sleep."

"Ah," started Sakura, with Sasuke gone in an instant.

"Yes, Sakura-chan," asked Naruto. Sakura looked in Naruto's eyes and froze. She couldn't do it.

"Um, Sweet dreams Naruto," said Sakura.

"Thanks," said Naruto, gone in a flash.

"Sakura what happened," asked Sasuke sometime later in Ichiraku. Sasuke was eating some ramen and Sakura was picking at her food. Another failed confession to add on to her list.

"I froze as soon as I looked in his eyes," mumbled Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. There was two reasons that he was doing this. One he wanted his teammates happy. Secondly he had a bet with Neji and Tsunade that Sakura would tell (as in speech) Naruto how she feels and not the other way around to start the relationship. He really needs a hobby.

"I know Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. "I know."

Three weeks later, Naruto was in the Hokage's office with Jiraiya. They were in a deep serious conversation, when Sakura knocked on the door.

"In one moment Sakura," said the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

"We got it already baa-chan," sighed Naruto.

"Sakura you can enter now," said Tsunade, "Naruto, Jiraiya you are dismissed."

"What's going on?"

"Naruto and Jiraiya are going away for five years," said Tsunade, knowing that this would break her student's heart again.

The following day, Naruto was saying his goodbyes to her friends. One after one they all wished him luck and threatened him that if he didn't come back in five years they going hunting for him. Naruto finally reached Sakura's house. When he knocked, Sakura's sister answered the day.

"Hey, Nee-chan is Sakura-chan home," asked Naruto.

"Yeah, she's cutting Sasuke some tomatoes," she said, "Come in and go to the kitchen." Naruto entered the kitchen to an pissed off Sakura and a sorely beaten Sasuke.

"Esh, what happened," asked Naruto.

"Nothing important," grunted Sasuke, "I'm taking the tomatoes in the living room away from psycho here." Sasuke literally ran off with the food.

"He's getting weirder and weirder everyday," said Naruto.

"Yeah," said Sakura, "So you are leaving when?"

"In one hour," said Naruto, "But I'll be back so don't worry." Naruto reached into his pocket and handed a box to Sakura. Sakura had a confused look on her face.'

"What is this," asked Sakura.

"Don't open it until I leave okay," said Naruto, "I'll miss you." Naruto gave Sakura a quick hug before going into the living room to say goodbye to Sasuke. Later Naruto and Jiraiya were gone and Sakura sat in the living room with Sasuke staring at the box Naruto gave her.

"Aren't you going to open it," asked Sasuke.

"I will," said Sakura, She opened it. Inside was a note which she read first.

'_Sakura-chan,_

_I'll miss you Sakura-chan. Make sure you and Sasuke-teme take care of each other while I'm away. I'll be back, so just wait for me._

_With all my love,_

_Naruto.'_

Sakura hugged the letter and Sasuke stared at her. Sakura looked at the second item in the box. It was a beautiful hand crafted pink gemmed necklace.

"It seems Naruto knows what he is doing after all," said Sasuke, "So the moment he gets back you are going to tell him."

"You are absolutely right Sasuke-kun, I will tell Naruto I love him when he returns," said Sakura, full of confidence.

Five long years have passed in Konoha. Sasuke is off probation, and Sakura is a Jounin medic. Sasuke is a ANBU Jounin running his own squad. Naruto's return was today. Sakura was ready to tell Naruto and she will not back down. So, as soon as Naruto walked through the front gates, he was greeted by a giant hug from Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan," said Naruto. He obviously matured in voice, height, and in looks.

"Naruto, I love you," said Sakura.

"I know," said Naruto, grinning with that fox like grin. "You know I will always love you." They had embraced once again, with a clapping old Rookie 9 (minus 2 naturally), Gai's Team, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Shizune, Asuma, and Kurenai. And what they didn't see was Tsunade and Neji slipping Sasuke some money with pissed off looks on their face. Oh the happy days.

ACGOMN: Hah, done. Review please.


End file.
